Sweet Reminescing
by Expandarian
Summary: A series of Naruto's reflections starring his ex-boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha.
1. The First Kiss

His bright blue eyes opened, folding at the crease, as he thought about those days so long ago. What started as a rivalry slowly grew into a friendship, quickly moved on to a brotherly bond, and finally landed them in the relationship Naruto found himself reminiscing on this beautiful, sunny day. It all started with a platonic kiss, curiosity really. Naruto reached up to touch his lips, almost feeling the ghostly brush of his ex-partner's on them. The usually hyperactive blonde found himself calm whenever he thought of Sasuke. Something about him just made Naruto shiver, stopping him dead in his tracks in whatever situation he may find himself.

On this particular day he was scheduled to meet with Sakura, their old primary school friend, for drinks at the Yellow Flash Café in a little under an hour. If he ran home he'd be able to take a quick shower, change, and still make it there on time, but Naruto's interest never wavered when he was thinking of his raven-haired lover. Sakura was the last thing on his mind.

Tan fingers brushed along his lips, still remembering each and every time Sasuke had kissed them. Their relationship never went as far as Naruto had hoped, but the way Sasuke stirred him up told him that it could have. He and Sasuke could have made something of themselves; they could have gotten out of Konoha and traveled the world, sending postcards home to their loved ones and living in the moment under the sun.

Sasuke took him to Barbados once. It was the beginning of Naruto's spring semester of his freshman year in college. Sasuke took him right after Christmas, just two weeks before their next semester started. The summer sun in Barbados was scorching and the tropical vegetation was everything Naruto had expected it to be. Even Sasuke seemed different, he seemed happier, more carefree, which by default made him more attractive. Naruto had always found himself attracted to Sasuke, but he never wanted to ruin their friendship, their fucked up idea of a family bond, by making a move. Sasuke was far too above his league for that.

Sasuke took Naruto off the coast of Barbados to a small privately owned island, Sasuke's small privately owned island (if small could even be used to describe the place). It was small for an island, sure, but it was still larger than anything else Naruto had ever owned. He guessed that he could fit his 80-100 of his apartment complexes on the island easy. The island even had a large, wooden dock where Sasuke kept his boats, jet skis, and other water toys. The particular boat that Naruto would become familiar with was just like everything else his brooding feline of a friend owned: big, expensive, flashy, and fancy. Naruto hadn't taken the time to get familiar with all of the boat terms, but he knew that he liked to sit out on the bow of the boat, especially when they were moving. Sasuke's butler of sorts drove the boat and he and Sasuke would sit out on the bow, soaking up the sunlight and feeling the cool breeze float over their skin.

Naruto always watched Sasuke when they were moving. His chest moved slightly as he inhaled and exhaled and every time they hit the crest of a wave, water would splash up, leaving little droplets of water on Sasuke's chest. Just before the wind could dry up all of the water, they would hit another wave and Sasuke's chest would be soaked again. His skin glistened in the sunlight, his nipples turning a faint shade of pink. The dark haired man was extremely pale, and had it not been for Naruto's sunglasses, looking at him in direct sunlight might have been painfully damaging to his eyes.

Once they'd reached their destination, Rayes turned off the boat and set the anchor. The waters where they stopped were nearly 100 feet deep, but the it was clear enough to see everything. Naruto was in fascination, staring down at the 20 foot logs at the bottom of the water, completely oblivious to Sasuke's actions. Behind him, his raven haired companion stripped himself of all clothing and dived off the side of the boat. Naruto heard the splash and quickly crawled over to the other side of the boat, but Sasuke was nowhere in sight. His swimming trunks laid across the railing with his D&G sunglasses hanging out of his pocket.

Naruto rose to his feet and walked around the boat, hoping to catch a glimpse of his would-be lover through the transparent water, but found no luck in that game. Giving up, Naruto stripped himself and jumped off of the starboard side of the boat, landing an 8.3 cannonball in the water. When he returned to the surface he could hear the faint sound of clapping, and after shaking his head around like a dog and clearing his eyes, he spotted his friend floating on his back some ten yards away.

He dived down and swam over to his Sasuke... "his Sasuke"? Yeah, he liked the sound of that. He swam over to his Sasuke and grabbed his legs, pulling him down only enough to bring him upright in the water before planting the worst, sloppiest kiss imaginable on his pale lips. Sasuke drew backed, more shocked that his best friend would have the courage to do that than he was worried about motives.

Naruto reached up and touched his lips, briefly reflecting on what he just did and desperately hoping that Sasuke wouldn't hate him for it. In an attempt to lighten the dense atmosphere, Naruto brushed it off and dived down once again, grabbing Sasuke's right foot and dragging him down with him. Five feet down the Uchiha escaped and swam back up to the surface, scanning the landscape frantically. Unable to spot his blonde dobe, he started swimming to shore when his coltish partner ambushed him from behind. Pulling him back down, the pair wrestled in the shallows, fully intending to take advantage of the beautiful, sunny day.

Their moment lasted only a few seconds, but it was enough. It was enough for Sasuke to realize that he wanted Naruto, it was enough for Naruto to express his feelings for Sasuke, and it was enough for both of them to know their feelings were mutual.

Naruto still rubbed his fingers along his lips as he daydreamed about his first real kiss with his ex-lover, the man he still loved and always would. A ray of sunlight made its way through the tree tops, bringing Naruto out of his daydream. He clinched his eyes shut, trying to shield them from the light while he gathered his things. He looked down at his clock, reading 13:25 and smiling. He still had plenty of time before he had to meet Sakura for lunch, maybe he would even make a visit to Sasuke on his way there.


	2. UpdateRewrite Notice

Update/Rewrite Warning!

I have a second chapter in the workings and it should be postable sometime within the next few days. I previously had a note up here saying that I would be rewriting the first chapter and I have already completed that. The next chapter should be up within a few days. Thanks for all of your patience.

† Kai


End file.
